In tool holders, particularly those for small tools, it is desirable to have some arrangement for retaining the tool in the tool holder against accidental displacement therefrom. If some means is not provided for retaining the tool, the tool is apt to slip out of the tool holder when the holder is placed in a tool box or where it is accidentally dropped. This is particularly bothersome when the tool holder is designed for holding a number of tools.
Various arrangements have been provided for retaining tools within a tool holder. Many of these employ some sort of retaining means which exerts a constant pressure on the tool and prevents it from accidentally being dislodged. Where the tool holder is of the type having a substantial passage for reception of a portion of the tool, this has the drawback that the tool must be forced in past the retaining means. Not only is this inconvenient but the continued insertion and removal of the tools from the tool holder will eventually result in wear of the retaining means so that the retaining means is no longer effective.